Home
by lucyyh
Summary: Porque el hogar no es el techo que cubre tu cabeza, sino las personas con las que lo compartes y te quieren tal como eres. Aquellas con las que no son necesarias las palabras para entenderse. Aquellas con las que sientes que perteneces.Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Si el show fuera mío, Kristina Frye estaría despaturrada por obra y gracia de RJ, y Jane se lo estaría agradeciendo.

**Pairing:** Jane y Lisbon

**A/N:** Hace tiempo que no publico nada, pero he estado escribiendo un pedido especial XDDD. Hoy se me ocurrieron un par de ideas para un fic de humor, lo terminé lo leí...y digamos que terminé meneando la cabeza y guardándolo en alguna de las miles de carpetas que tengo en el pc. Luego, se me ocurrió esto. No sé que tan coherente sea, pero quedó más decente que el fic de humor perdido en el mar de carpetas XD. Debo decir que la canción "Home" y un locutor de radio al que escuché decir algo hace muchos años, me inspiraron. El locutor no aparece en este oneshot, el coro de la canción si.

Mejor dejo de dar la lata, subo esto y me duermo de una vez que debo levantarme en...cuatro horas o.o. Como siempre, comentarios y críticas, las últimas con respeto, son bien recibidas.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Home.**

_And I thank you for bringing me here_  
_ For showing me home_  
_ For singing these tears_  
_ Finally I've found that I belong_

_Home, Depeche Mode_

_

* * *

_

-¡Rayos!

Hacía cinco minutos que buscaba y rebuscaba por sobre el escritorio, soltando una palabrota de vez en cuando y frunciendo el ceño más y más a cada minuto. Después de dar vuelta por enésima vez el escritorio, decidió buscar en los estantes que tiene a un lado, maldiciendo a su cabeza que no ha encontrado mejor momento para olvidar dónde había puesto la bendita carpeta

Jane la miraba divertido desde el sofá, donde llevaba recostado un poco más de una hora. No habían hablado mucho en ese tiempo, algún comentario sobre el último caso o algún dato "interesante" que le ha soltado Jane del tipo _"¿sabías que?"_, de esos que logran que ella ruede los ojos y luego muestre una media sonrisa. Cualquiera pensaría, que siendo el hombre hiperactivo que es, se cansaría pronto de la calma y el silencio instalados en la oficina de Lisbon. Pero él se siente a gusto. Es una sensación de comodidad que sólo ha tenido con muy pocas personas a lo largo de su vida, con las que ha compartido un grado de intimidad tal en el que no es necesario hablar para llenar silencios incómodos ni se siente fuera de lugar. Con los otros tres agentes se siente bien, pero sólo con ella la confianza es tan grande como para mostrar aspectos de su personalidad que nadie más conoce.

-¡Ajá!-medio gritó, blandiendo la carpeta en la mano y el ríe-ya sabía yo que no había salido de esta oficina-luego vuelve a sentarse en la silla y continúa trabajando.

-Lisbon-le dice después de unos momentos-¿sabías que el 05 de octubre de 1582 nunca existió?-la agente lo miró como si estuviera loco y él se levantó, acercándose hasta el escritorio y adoptando una postura parecida a la de un profesor dando cátedra-en efecto mi querida Lisbon, el papa Gregorio XIII ordenó que se eliminaran los días comprendidos entre el 05 y el 15 de octubre, para arreglar el desastre del calendario, que llevaba 10 días adelantado en las estaciones…

-¿Me puedes decir, a quién diablos podría importarle eso?-le preguntó divertida.

-Supongo que a nadie-se encogió de hombros-pero dime que no es un dato interesante…

Ella agitó la mano quitándole importancia y volvió a hundirse en el trabajo. Él terminó sentándose en la silla frente a ella y tomando una hoja blanca, la partió en varios cuadrados con los que comenzó a confeccionar pequeñas grullas. Llevaba un rato concentrado en la tarea, cuando se percató que ya no sentía el sonido de las teclas y levantó la vista. Lisbon observaba con interés cómo el transformaba el papel en pequeñas aves.

-Siempre quise aprender a hacerlas, desde que era pequeña…mi madre me contó la historia de _Sadako Sasaki_ y sus mil grullas de papel… me impactó tanto que la estuve volviendo loca por días hasta que me dijo que buscaría alguien que supiera hacerlas para que me enseñase…-algo de nostalgia se pintó en su rostro y tomó una de las pequeñas grullas que Jane había hecho con delicadeza.

-Asumo que fue por la época en que tu madre murió y por eso no pudiste aprender-ella asintió ligeramente. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Jane sabía que lo necesitaba para calmar las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

-Después pensé que ya no servía de nada-continuó-al fin y al cabo, aunque hubiese podido completar las mil grullas, mi deseo no se habría realizado…el deseo es para curar enfermedades, no para revivir muertos…

Jane alargó la mano y tomó la grulla que ella movía con cuidado en su palma, dejando que sus dedos rozaran suavemente los de ella por un momento. Lisbon lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió, sabía que aquel ligero toque era una muestra de apoyo y comprensión.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte-le dijo, cuando al fin retiró la mano de la suya-no es muy difícil en realidad, una vez que aprendes la base el resto es fácil…hasta podrás hacer ranas saltarinas-ambos sonrieron sutilmente.

-Quizás otro día-levantó los papeles que tenía a un lado del escritorio en un montón-debo terminar de ingresar estas formas para mañana, no quiero tener a Hightower respirándome en el cuello porque el informe de gastos de este mes no está completo.

-Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero el papeleo es muy aburrido y terminaría convirtiéndose en grullas o barquitos…y eso desencadenaría una serie de eventos que incluyen o tu puño o tu pistola, ninguno con un final demasiado auspicioso para mí.

Lisbon rodó los ojos-anda ve a hacer lo que sabes mejor; acuéstate en el sofá y finge que duermes-bromeó.

-Es exactamente lo que haré-le contestó, en el mismo tono de broma.

Tal como le dijo, fue hasta el sofá y se acostó, cerrando los ojos. No obstante, pasados apenas dos minutos, se levantó y volvió a sentarse frente a Lisbon. Ella lo miró algo extrañada y esperó durante unos momentos a que dijese algo. El consultor tenía una ligera mueca en la boca, miraba hacia un punto indefinido que se encontraba en algún lugar entre la silla y el suelo y tamborileaba ligeramente sus dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio. Era aquella expresión que de tantas veces vista, era tan familiar para ella; esa que él mostraba cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ordenando las ideas que expresaría de un momento a otro.

-¿Sabes quién me enseñó a confeccionarlas?-le dijo, alzando la vista y mirándola directamente a los ojos-uno de los trapecistas de la feria con la que mi padre y yo viajábamos…era un japonés pequeño, delgado y muy callado. Casi no hablaba inglés, por lo que los demás no se acercaban mucho ni le hablaban más de lo necesario. Yo tendría unos ocho años, pero sentía cierta fascinación por él…no se por qué. Quizás porque yo era un niño solitario, que estaba siempre con su padre y que se sentía fuera de lugar…jamás me había gustado esa vida errante, el ir de un lado a otro, sin tener la posibilidad de una casa de cerca blanca en algún pueblecito pintoresco con una madre y un padre como veía en las caricaturas…

-Siempre se quiere algo distinto a lo que se tiene-dijo ella, a modo de reflexión.

-Es cierto…-reconoció-…en fin…me hice amigo de él y a cambio de que yo le enseñara a hablar mejor el inglés, cosa bastante absurda considerando lo pequeño que era, él me explicaba el arte del origami. Cuando me enseñó a confeccionar grullas, me relató la misma historia que tu madre te contó, pero me dijo que si lograbas hacer mil grullas de papel no era necesario que utilizaras el deseo para curar alguna enfermedad, sino que podías pedir cualquier deseo…-sonrió con nostalgia-no recuerdo cuántos programas del show robé para hacer las grullas, que por desgracia mi padre descubrió; por esa razón me gané una zurra y una semana encerrado en el remolque…cuando salí, busqué a Kazuo-así se llamaba- y le conté llorando que mi padre había quemado mis grullas y que mi deseo jamás se cumpliría…él me preguntó qué era eso que tanto ansiaba, y yo le dije sobre la casa con cerca blanca y unos padres como los de las caricaturas…él se quedó unos momentos callado, reflexionando, y al fin me dijo en aquel inglés raro que sólo yo entendía:

"_¿Sabes niño? Las casas con cercas blancas son muy bonitas, pero no son más que un techo para cubrir tu cabeza. Aquello que llamas hogar, es el lugar donde te sientes bien, donde las personas te comprenden sin necesidad de palabras y te quieren por lo que eres. Donde el silencio no es incómodo, sino otra forma de comunicarse…donde puedes ser tú mismo"_

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Que era un tonto y que yo quería mi casa con cerca blanca y un padre nuevo-Lisbon rió, meneando la cabeza-era un niño, no entendí sus palabras sino hasta que conocí a mi esposa…ese fue la primera vez que sentí que realmente pertenecía a un lugar, que alguien me aceptaba tal y como era y no me amaba por lo que pudiera lograr de mi, simplemente lo hacía, sin ninguna razón en especial…

-Y dime…-Lisbon posó sus manos sobre el escritorio y él imitó sus movimientos sin darse cuenta, poniendo las suyas muy cerca de las de ella-¿qué pasó con el trapecista?

-Unos meses después recibió una oferta de un circo grande, muy famoso y se fue…jamás lo volví a ver…-ambos se sumergieron un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que Jane, aclarándose la garganta, habló nuevamente-Necesito un té y tú un café…ya han pasado dos horas desde tu última taza y no quiero que te pongas gruñona por falta de cafeína.

Ella le lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza que él esquivó sin problemas. Ambos rieron y él abrió la puerta con intenciones de ir a la cocina. Sin embargo, se detuvo allí y se giró hacia ella, que ya se había sumergido en su trabajo otra vez.

-¿Lisbon?-ella levantó la cabeza-después de que mi esposa y mi hija fueran asesinadas, no volví a sentirme igual y no pensé que volvería a hacerlo-dudó unos momentos-…pero ahora, contigo…

-Yo también me siento igual…no sé por qué…en realidad no puedo explicarlo…

No dijo nada más. Simplemente lo observó directo a los ojos, intentando hacerlo comprender todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Él sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo, salió de la oficina.

-oooooo-

* * *

_**A/N:** _La historia de _Sadako Sasaki y las mil grullas, _es una historia real de una niña que vivía en Hiroshima para el tiempo de la bomba. Cuando tenía once años, le diagnosticaron leucemia, causada por la radiación a la que se vio expuesta cuando tenía dos años. Su amiga Chizuko le contó la historia de las mil grullas y le regaló la primera, una dorada. Un poco después de comenzar a confeccionarlas, conoció a otro niño que también padecía leucemia y le dijo que por qué no lo intentaba. El chico le dijo que sabía que él moriría esa noche. Ella entonces, decidió que cuando terminara las mil grullas, no sólo pediría por ella, sino por la paz y la curación de todo el mundo. Murió cuando llevaba 644 grullas. Sus compañeros y amigos completaron el resto y tres años después, por su iniciativa, se erigió un monumento en la plaza de la paz de Hiroshima donde se representa a Sadako sosteniendo una grulla dorada en cuya base está escrito _"Este es nuestro grito, esta es nuestra plegaria: paz en el mundo"._

_Si han resistido hasta aquí y leen este pedacito de esta historia tan hermosa y llena de esperanza, me brindará más satisfacción que el fic en sí. :)  
_

5


End file.
